


Calculations

by ChestnutBrumby



Series: Sweet Dreams - Scarlet Vision ficlets [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bonding time fic, F/M, Humor, Learning to Fly, Other, Romance, Steve is AvengersDad, Tony has too much to drink, Vision has a crush, Vision teaches Wanda to fly, but with a twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChestnutBrumby/pseuds/ChestnutBrumby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Had to do my own Vision-Teaches-Wanda-To-Fly fic. This one also has a drinking session for Steve, Tony, Sam and Nat which makes me feel very sorry for Steve and his inability to get drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calculations

**Author's Note:**

> Bonding time fic set between the end of Age of Ultron and the start of Civil War when Wanda and Vision are developing their relationship. 
> 
> Or at least they are before Tony comes into things...

Wanda threw herself into Avengers training, which took place on an almost daily basis in one of the larger rooms near the top of the Avengers tower. She attached each problem both physically and mentally, and though she was far stronger in the latter, the strict regime she kept to, appearing in the training room before dawn and practicing, spending afternoons in the gym, her physical condition was nothing to turn a nose up at. It just wasn't all that noticeable when she stood between Sam and Rhodey, both built like bodybuilders, or beside Natasha's whipcord figure.     
  
Steve never commented on her apparent dedication (He'd been there). Sam noticed and gave her gentle opportune to talk to him (she didn't take them). Natasha eyed her speculatively, said nothing, and helped Sam in the kitchen, cooking extra portions she had Vision deliver to Wanda (Because she was more likely to eat them then).  
   
It was Vision who understood why Wanda was doing what she was - pushing herself into exhalation every day. He knew how poorly she was sleeping, how difficult it was for her to carry on as half of a whole for the first time in her life.  
  
Wanda controlled herself well - keeping her emotions in check, rarely tending towards anger or joy or frustration. Or sorrow. That didn't fool Vision, since emotions were one of the easiest things for him to perceive, and who had long since understood that when it came to Wanda, just because she wasn't putting her emotions on display didn't mean they weren't there. He found himself spending long periods of his downtime and the nights he didn't require a sleep cycle contemplating ways to assist her.  
   
He kept an eye on her from across the room as he sparred with Colonel Rhodes - whose patterns were predictable enough that he could fend him off while only partially paying attention - while Wanda worked her way through an obstacle course, with Steve and Sam attempting to distract and block her. Vision could tell Wanda was getting frustrated - even if he hadn't been able to feel her emotions, he noted her fists constantly curling into fists, her eyes narrowing, tension building in the muscles around her neck and in her shoulders.  
  
When they finished the training session, Sam and Rhodey laughing loudly and shoving one another as they left, Steve and Natasha discussing the following day's training plan, Vision lengthened his stride and caught up with Wanda.  
  
"There is a method which I believe you're overlooking which might assist in a swifter completion rate of your training sessions." He remarked, and Wanda gave him a funny look. "And what is that?"  
  
"Flight."  
  
"Don't think for one minute I'm strapping on Sam's wings or setting foot near one of Stark's suits." She warned, stopping by a set of large floor-to-ceiling windows, and Vision chuckled at the image. "Wanda, you don't need any sort of technology to achieve flight." He told her gently. "You could fly using nothing more than your own powers of telekinesis."  
  
Wanda blinked up at him. She'd never thought to try. "Vis... wow, you think?"  
  
"No, I don't think." He smiled at her bemused expression. "I've done the calculations and you can definitely channel your powers in such a way they could support you."  
  
"I don't think I have the control for that." Wanda shook her head, a troubled looked edging out the interest that had begun to show on her face. "Maybe when I have had more practice..." She trailed off, lost in thought. Despite her protests, Vision could feel the tentative thread of contemplation and a desire to try. The idea certainly _interested_ her.  
  
At length, she heaved a sigh and placed a hand against the window, looking down at the sprawl of New York. "Don't get me wrong, it'd be great to be able to keep up with you, Sam and Rhodes. I'm still not stable enough to control some objects, let alone myself. The sort of precision it would require..." She shook her head, leaning forward until her breath misted the glass.  
  
Vision joined her at the window. He rarely tired of the view. His fingers twitched a little. Then he leaned his weight subtly onto one foot, then back again. "Wanda?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"If I were to help you, we could practice flying together."  
  
Interest flickered again. Even more noticeable to Vision though, was the feeling of contentment at the idea of training with him - Wanda _wanted_ to spend time with him. He filed that away for future contemplation.  
  
"Help me how?" Wanda asked cautiously.  
  
"Your primary concern is the precision of directing your powers. I can calculate the necessary propulsion and directions for you. I can relay them to you via a mental link, and you can put them into practice. As you gain proficiency, I will act as a safety net of types."  
  
For a moment Wanda's intense green eyes were focused on Vision, and though he tended to shy away from prolonged eye contact with most people, there was something different about Wanda's gaze. The sensation was comforting, rather than off-putting.  
  
"I would like to try." Wanda decided at length, and Vision's lips lifted slightly at the edges. "Then it is settled. Are you free this evening?"  
  
"Sure, it'd be nice to try on our own, at least at first. I'd rather not fall on my ass with the whole team watching."  
  
Vision's expression deepened into a true smile. "I assure you Wanda, I'll be with you the entire time. I won't let you fall."  
  
Something flickered in Wanda's gaze then, something Vision wished he could correctly identify. It was gone in seconds, and Wanda waved goodbye and told him she'd meet him in the training room at seven. He watched her head towards her room, head tilted slightly.

 

* * *

  
  
  
Wanda was clearly nervous - she was breathing 20.8 percent more swiftly than her normal intake rate, and perspiring lightly. Vision wanted to put her more at ease before she made her first attempt at flight.  
  
"Everybody must start somewhere, Wanda." He assured her, before he came up with an idea he thought might help her relax. "In fact - perhaps you could bear witness to the early steps of another flighted member of your team." She turned a curious gaze on him, and Vision accessed a nearby screen built into the wall. "Friday, would you please play the footage collected from the Mark II project, reference 46-9865?"  
  
"Of course." Friday's familiar accent said agreeably, and the screen displayed a high-resolution image of Tony Stark standing in what appeared to be a garage-cross-laboratory, toolboxes and machinery everywhere.  
  
" _O-kay, let's do this right. Start mark, half a meter back from center_." The recording of Tony showed him with what appeared to be a very early Iron Man prototype on his feet and a handheld device in each hand, wired up to the glow of the arc reactor in his chest. Wanda made an impolite face - she still hadn't quite worked her way up to forgiving Tony Stark, perhaps at a closer point to tolerance if anything. But the clip had obviously grabbed her attention.    
  
" _Dummy look alive, you're on standby for fire safety. You, roll it_." He pointed at whatever robot he had holding the camera. " _Okay, activate hand controls_." He wiggled around, shifted his feet in readiness and gripping the hand controls more firmly. " _We're gonna start off nice and easy, we're gonna see if ten percent thrust capacity achieves lift. And three... two..._ " Wanda held her breath despite herself. She might not like Stark a great deal, but it was admittedly fascinating seeing the well-known Iron Man suit during such an early attempt.  
  
" _One_."  
  
The replusors in the boots fired and tossed Tony fifteen feet head-over-heels, splatting him into a concrete roof support. He then tumbled to the ground, out of sight of the camera, and the robot with the fire suppressant released a blast towards his creator.  
  
Wanda burst into laughter, bending double and resting her hands on her knees. Though it wasn't the first time Vision had seen the footage, he couldn't help but smile at Wanda's obvious mirth.  
  
"Oh, that does it. There's no way I can do any worse than that." Laughed Wanda, wiping tears from her eyes. Vision was exceptionally pleased with himself - she clearly wasn't nervous at all anymore. "How many clips like that are on there? I enjoyed that a great deal."  
  
"Then I will gladly show you the remainder - after our lesson." Vision gestured to the center of the room. Wanda made another face, but her step as she accompanied him was light, confidence in her stance now instead of nerves. She took a deep breath when they came to a standstill and lifted a hand. "We are still sticking with the plan?"  
  
Vision nodded agreeably. He never minded sharing his thoughts with Wanda. She carefully placed her fingertips at his temple, so lightly she was barely touching him at all, yet Vision felt a strange tingling sensation he wasn't sure had anything to do with her powers. He caught a flash of crimson from the corner of his eye and felt her mind make the connection to his own.  
  
_Are you ready?_  
  
_No time like the present, I suppose._ Wanda held her hands, palms down, at her sides, and took a deep breath. Vision quietly levitated off the floor, hovering within arm's reach of her.  
  
_You can do this Wanda._ He encouraged, and as her hands lit scarlet in just under .2 seconds he processed exactly how much power she needed to create to achieve lift and relayed it to his teammate.  
  
Wanda let out a yelp when her feet left the floor, the distraction of alarm displacing her powers and sending her reeling backwards - where Vision braced her with his arm, propping her carefully back up, though he didn't take her weight.  
  
_I'm doing it!_  
  
_Keep your focus_ , he cautioned, relaying a new set of calculations so she could hover, instead of continuing to rise. She steadied her breath, though he felt excitement sparking in her mind, and they floated about two meters above the floor.  
  
_We should practice landing - you'll learn the feel of how much power you need_. Vision suggested. _Eventually, you won't need me at all._ Wanda's eyes burned into his for a long moment. _I don't know about that._  
  
Gracefully, she lowered herself back down to the floor, though kept her powers stable, floating crimson energy around her fingertips.  
  
"Excellent!" Vision congratulated her audibly from above, and felt a warm glow when she beamed up at him, her wide grin that he never tired of. When she focused that particular smile on him, he felt a peculiar tightness in his chest, coupled with a warmth that rushed over his entire skin. He hastily reminded himself of their lesson. "Try to come back up again."  
  
They practiced for the better part of an hour when Vision knew she was pushing herself to far, sensing her fatigue both physical and mental. Wanda had completed several circuits of the training room and perfected taking off and landing. Though she still left Vision in charge of doing the maths, he could tell she was gaining proficiency in assessing just how much force she had to give or take. By the next lesson she wouldn't need him to calculate the easier tasks.  
  
_We ought to call it a night_ , he mentally told her, coming in to land by the door. She floated down to join him from the other wise of the room and touched down lightly, pride and achievement reflected in her expression. "That was _amazing_! Thank you, Vis!" She exclaimed, launching herself unexpectedly at Vision as he was reaching for the door and wrapping her arms around his neck. He was so surprised he phased his hand clear through the doorknob, but before he could figure out the correct response she'd let him go and bounced eagerly on her heels. "Now, didn't you promise me some more clips of Stark being thrown into things?"  
  
He managed to correctly open the door this time, and Wanda linked her arm through his as they left.  
  
Their training sessions became frequent enough it was rare not to take place on a daily basis - always in the early morning hours or late evening when the other Avengers weren't present. Wanda was an excellent pupil, quick to learn and determined to master her newest ability. In the silent hours where the rest of the team slept, Vision found himself alternately reliving the time he'd spent with Wanda and looking forward to their next session.  
  
The secret came out on the roof.  
  
"You're right." Wanda had flown four meters above the safety railing running around the edge of the roof. "The wind does make it more difficult. It's a whole new set of parameters." She wavered as a strong gust caught her, grasping the hand Vision immediately extended to stabilize herself. "Thanks." She told him breathlessly. "Do you think you could help me the way you did in the beginning?"  
  
"I can, but I don't think you need the assistance anymore. Let's land for a moment." They touched down beside the railing, and just as Vision parted his lips to tell Wanda she just needed a little more practice flying in the wind, the door leading inside opened and spilled an assortment of team members onto the roof. As it was close to midnight, both Vision and Wanda cast surprised looks at Steve, Tony, Sam, and Natasha.  
  
"What are you all doing up here?" Wanda questioned, and Natasha sighed and shook her head. "Not catching you making out." Two sets of startled eyes, one blue and one green, turned to her. Sam snorted. "I told you, they were more likely to be playing chess." Steve looked like he was unsuccessfully trying to reign the others in. "If you guys just leave them alone and come back downstairs, I'll get you another drink." He cajoled. "I may even know where Thor left his liquor."  
  
Tony brightened at this, and Vision realized that both he, Natasha and Sam were notably drunk, though Steve showed no visible signs of the same affliction.  
  
"Vision's teaching Wanda how to fly." Tony slurred proudly, confident of his statement. Wanda glared at him. "How did you know that?"  
  
"Um hello, this is my tower, and Friday operates a very advanced system of fiberobtic cameras." Tony pointed out. "I've been checking on you guys every night. Do either of you actually need to sleep, by the way?"  
  
Steve rolled his eyes, then looked at Wanda. "Is that right?"  
  
"Yes, that's right. I was going to let you all know when I was better at it." Confessed Wanda. Tony snorted. "Better? You could already give Sam a run for his money. Sammybaby, why don't you go get your wings and we can arrange a race? Betting pool now open!"  
  
It was tantamount that somebody had given the usually level-headed Sam Wilson an extraordinary amount of alcohol that he smiled crookedly and nodded with enough force to tip himself to one side, saving himself by bracing a hand against the rail. Steve hastily retrieved him and steered him a safe distance from the 40-story fall. Then he caught his friend by his collar when he went to go inside, obstinately headed to retrieve his wingsuit. "No." He commanded in his most no-nonsense, Captain America voice. "No flying races while drunk. Or sobor."  
  
"You're no fuuuuun." Tony whined, laughing, reaching out and putting a friendly arm around Wanda, who looked at him as if she'd like to chop the offending limb from his body. "Come on Wanda honey, show us what you can do. Fly for uuuuuus!" He tried to whirl her around, ballroom style, but Wanda wrinkled her nose and ducked out of his grip. "Don't call me 'honey', you rum factory." She muttered, putting her back against the railing and crossing her arms to remove the temptation of throwing a hex at Stark's head.  
  
"Have you done it though?" Natasha was clearly not quite so drunk as Tony was, though she seemed a little more loose in her movements than was usual for her. "Flown? It would be cool to see it if so." Steve groaned. "Guys, not now! Can we all just go inside?"  
  
"What's the rush?" Tony patted Steve's shoulder. "Wanda, fly for us, and we'll go in. We all know you can do it! I've been watching the video feed!"  
  
"Sound like more of a stalker right now. I am not flying for you, or anybody." Wanda told him mutinously as he sauntered up to her. "Stark, if I have to, I will-"  
  
Her threat was cut off when Tony pushed her clean over the railing and off the side of the building.  
  
" **TONY**!" Thundered Steve, furious.  
  
" **WANDA**!" Shrieked Sam, terrified.  
  
"The **FUCK** Stark, are you really that drunk?!" Natasha, incredulous.  
  
Vision emitted a distressed note that wasn't quite a word and phased straight through both Tony and the rail after Wanda, diving out into space, increasing his density so he'd fall faster-    
  
Only to plummet straight past her. She was just below the rooftop, rising steadily with a decidedly murderous look, crimson clouds billowing form her fingertips.    
  
"Mr Stark-" Vision called out, forming a warning. He paused, reconsidered. "Actually you deserve it." He concluded, as Wanda reached the rooftop and without hesitation launched an energy bolt at Tony, accompanied by a string of Sokovian that both Vision and Natasha could have translated into a very impolite description of the billionaire's parantage, sexual preferences and odor. A swift-thinking Steve whipped his shield from the holder slung over his back and covered Tony just in the nick of time, and two men and one vibranium frisbee all impacted the far wall.  
  
"No killing!" Steve yelled authoritatively, struggling to stand squarely on his feet and leaving Tony in a Tony-shaped imprint in the wall.  
  
"Maiming. Maiming is acceptable." Wanda's hands were already lighting up red, the same colour replaying in her irises, until Vision hastily put himself between his closest friend and his creator. "Wanda." His voice lowered, taking on the silky, persuasive air he saved for emergencies only. "If you leave him be now, you can torture him tomorrow when he'd hungover." He promised, and Wanda slowly, very slowly, let the energy drain from her hands. Her eyes retained a crimson spark however as she nodded once at Vision and stalked inside. Vision met Steve's eyes in silent apology, then swiftly followed her.    
  
Tony extracted himself from the wall with great effort and looked at the impression of himself that remained with obvious surprise. "Really, that bad?"  
  
"If you have to ask, Stark, the answer is probably yes." Steve sighed, putting an arm around Sam and propping his drunken friend against on one shoulder. He picked a drowsy-looking Natasha up with the other arm and half-carried them both inside.  
  
The door swung shut behind them, and Tony found, when he went to follow, it appeared to be locked.  
  
"Uh.. Guys. Guys? Steve? Friday? Anyone? Hey, can I come in?"         
  
    


End file.
